


The Fifth Time’s the Charm

by Calzonafan2014



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Cancer, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: My take on the missing scene as Charity and Vanessa reconnect and Vanessa asks Charity to adopt Johnny...
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The Fifth Time’s the Charm

Charity stood outside the chemo wing of the hospital with more than a bit of trepidation. If was just a week ago that she’d kicked off, embarrassed Vanessa and been unceremoniously tossed out. Now, here she stood again, still a bit unsure of her welcome even after Rhona’s reassurance. But looking through the window she saw that Vanessa was alone, no Tracy, and she looked sad, scrolling through her phone as chemo dripped into her veins. Taking a deep breath Charity opened the door and smack into the nurse who had witnessed her blow up the previous week.

“Here,“ Charity said, thrusting a box of pastries into her hands, “For you and the rest of the nurses…and volunteers. I am so sorry for last week, and I promise you, it will never happen again.“

The nurse accepted the box and gave Charity the once over before nodding slightly in Vanessa’s direction, “I think she’s been missing you.“

Charity gave a grateful smile before she turned and met Vanessa’s clear gaze, the one that had always managed to cut right through her. Taking a deep breath, Charity headed over to where she was sat in the big blue chair, chemo slowly dripping in through her port.

“Hey,“ Charity began, ignoring the empty visitor’s chair in case she wasn't wanted, “If you don’t want me here I’ll leave, no muss no fuss.“

Vanessa reached out and grabbed Charity’s wrist to prevent her from walking away, “Stay, please. I didn’t think you’d want to come.“

Charity accepted Vanessa’s hand between both of hers and sat down in the waiting chair, “Ness, I am so sorry for leaving last night. Chas told me I was being a right idiot. I didn’t mean to make it all about me… again.“

Vanessa shook her head, “No. This one is on me. I got it all wrong. After you paused, all I really heard of our conversation was you telling me you were an _’accidental mother four times over,_ ’ and I thought that that meant I was acting just like Jai and Declan.“

“What are you even talking about?“ Charity asked, bewildered.

Vanessa offered a watery smile, “I know they were both desperate for you to have their kids. And it wasn’t ever what you wanted.“

“Those were completely different circumstances. Babe, I love you so much. And Johnny, he is a part of you. Of us now. How could I not love him to pieces?“

“You really mean that don’t you,“ Vanessa stated, still a bit stunned after days of miscommunication.

“Why do you sound so surprised?“ Charity asked. “You’re the one always nattering on about me being a good Mum. Maybe I started to actually feel like one for a change.“

“You are a good Mum,“ Vanessa replied firmly, making sure there were no more miscommunications, “You’re the only one I have ever truly wanted to raise Johnny. I only asked Rhona because I thought I would be saddling you with a fifth _accidental_ kid.“

Charity started to get hopeful, “Does this mean you’ve changed your mind? About the guardianship?“

Vanessa nodded, but cocked her head thoughtfully, “What if it were about more than just the guardianship?“

“How so?“

Vanessa smiled, “Charity Dingle, I love you so damn much. Even when you’re stroppy, or embarrassing, or making the worst soup I have ever had in my entire life.“

“Feel free to skip to the good bits at any time here,“ Charity suggested and Vanessa smiled.

“You make me happier than I have ever been. You make me feel things…“

“Oh yeah, what kind of things?“ Charity teased with an exaggerated raised brow.

Vanessa laughed, “Oi, you. Things I didn’t even know were possible before I met you.“ Vanessa felt captured by the love shining out of Charity’s eyes and added, “I am so sorry about being such a mess lately, and taking it out on you.“

“I told you I could take it,“ Charity said. “That hasn’t changed. I just wish you’d let me actually help you a bit more.“

Vanessa nodded. “I think I just really hate needing you to. But I do. I can’t imagine going through any of this without you.“

“Luckily,“ Charity replied, “you don’t have to.“

Vanessa nodded, “I know. And I am grateful for that, I think I was afraid, in the beginning, that it might all be too much.“

Charity felt that. “Anyone else and you might have been right. But you…I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t do for you.“

Vanessa held Charity’s gaze and felt this truth truly sink in. She had never questioned the fact that Charity loved her. But a small part of her had wondered on occasion if it went quite as deep as her own and she silently kicked herself.

“I think I really am a stupid cow,“ Vanessa admitted.

“Hey, that’s my fiancee you’re talking about,“ Charity defended, “Only I’m allowed to call her that,’ she added with a wink.

Vanessa laughed. Again. God, she had missed this. Feeling in sync with Charity. Able to truly feel their connection, and she ached over Charity’s words from a few days ago, where she had confessed that Vanessa had a funny way of showing her love sometimes.

Vanessa reached out a hand and cupped Charity’s cheek, “Charity, whatever happens in all of this, I want you to know that you are, without a doubt, the love of my life. And being loved by you is the greatest gift I have ever been given.“

Charity nodded even as tears spilled helplessly down her cheeks at the thought of the worst possible outcome. Vanessa wiped them away with her thumb and Charity grabbed Vanessa’s hand, placing a firm kiss into her palm before she stood up and wrapped a careful arm around Vanessa, kissing the top of her head, “Life goals.That’s us.“

Vanessa smiled through her own tears and nodded before she gently nudging Charity back so she could look her in the eye again.

“So,“ Vanessa began, pushing back the tears and the fears to grab onto a bit of hope for the first time since this all began, “Instead of spending all this time focused on the very worst that could happen, what if we concentrated more on our future together, eh?“ 

“You ready to finally make an honest woman out of me?“ Charity asked as cheekily as she could manage.

“That’ll be the day.“ Vanessa tossed back and Charity smiled as Vanessa continued, “I was actually wondering if, instead of the whole guardianship thing, we might just skip that part and make it more permanent. What do you say? Would you be up for adopting Johnny?“

Charity was stunned, “Ness, you’re serious?“

Vanessa nodded.

“Yes, yes. I just can’t believe. You mean it? This isn’t just you trying to make it up or something?“ Charity asked.

“You called him your kid,“ Vanessa stated before wrinkling her nose, “Also, I’m not that nice.“ 

Charity smiled, starting to get excited, “Johnny Dingle. Fits right in and all.“

Vanessa nodded. “It does, doesn’t it?“

Charity quirked a brow, “You know what else this means, don’t you?“

“Do I want to?“ Vanessa asked dubiously.

“It means,“ Charity shared gleefully, “you’re never getting away from me.“

Vanessa’s lips twitched even as she offered up a long suffering sigh, ’I guess it does, doesn’t it?“ 

There was a momentary pause before their shared laughter filled the room and they kissed softly, happier than they’d been months, the chemo dripping into Vanessa’s body barely a blip for this one, precious moment.


End file.
